


Training

by nanjcsy



Series: Beasts In Human Skin Hunt Here [4]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Mind Games, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture, flaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:23:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1469689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/pseuds/nanjcsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After watching the first episode of season four that featured Ramsay and Reek this came to mind.  "I trained him.  He was a slow learner but he learned."  Huh. So in conversations only....here is some of that training that my mind came up with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training

"Weak, meek, leak, sneak, freak, Reek."

"I am very glad your rhymes are helping you remember your name, now do you remember mine?"

"Master. Milord Ramsay Bolton"

"Excellent. You may have some water out of the dog's dish."

"Thank you, Master.  I am grateful."

"You should be."

 

"Reek, you will stop wailing like a little girl and answer me.  Do you remember why I have done this?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!  I was not paying attention to you and I am sorry, please, please, please cut it off now, please??"

"You are becoming much weaker, you do not take pain very well anymore, do you?  It has only been two days since I flayed this toe. Are you going to forget to look at me, pay attention to me, again?" 

"No! Never, Master, I swear, I promise, please?"

"I am not sure, Reek.  You are so forgetful, I think you need an extra reminder. Look at you, shameful little beast, slobbering all over yourself, wailing like a woman.  Disgraceful, fine then, I shall offer you some mercy, since this is the first offense.  I can remove your eyelids, so you always see me, or you can have salt put on your raw skin and have the toe removed tomorrow.  Your choice, Reek."

"Please, do not cut my eyelids! The s..s...salt and you will cut it tomorrow?"

"Yes, little boy, I will come back to cut it off tomorrow.  Now, try not to pass out when I add the salt, you don't wish to displease me further, do you? Scream all you want, but those eyes better be on me."

 

"Reek, I have a present for you.  There was some leftover stew and I brought it for you.  It's cold of course, but better than the gruel you are allowed once a day."

"Thank you, Master.  I am very grateful."

"Do you know why I placed the the dish on the floor?"

"Because my place is there?  I do not use chairs, they are not for Reek."

"That is right.  Are you a man or a woman? No, you are a creature, almost a dog.  Creatures and dogs do not sit on chairs and eat, do they?"

"No Master. Freak, Reek."

"Very good, Reek is a freak, indeed.  You may eat your food now."

 

"Master, thank you for letting me sleep in the kennels.  I do not deserve such a kind Master."

"You are very lucky, Reek.  I know you have not seen a mirror and your nose is probably numb by now, but if you saw yourself, smelled yourself, who would ever want you?"

"I know, Master.  Just a freak, weak, meek, dirty creature.  Just Reek.  Ramsay's Reek?"

"Yes, you are Ramsay's Reek. All mine forever."

 

"Reek! You did well on the hunt today.  This is the first time you managed to help with the skins, without throwing up or hesitating.  I am feeling generous towards you, little creature."

"Master, I just want to obey you, serve you."

"Of course you do, little idiot!  Come now, why are you crying, pet?  Am I hurting you, have I threatened you?  So timid, so afraid all the time, even when your beloved Lord is being kind?  Poor thing, pitiful thing, come here to me, little thing.  You have been trying very hard, I have noticed how obedient you have become.  No, don't grovel, I want you to look at me, listen to me, here come up onto my lap.  There we are, how small you are, it is like holding a small child or puppy.  Let your head rest on my arm and pay attention.  We remember what happens when we do not pay attention, right?"

"Yes Master. I am paying attention. I remember, I do. Please?"

"Very good, now relax, we are just talking.  I love the way you tremble, I love the fear in your eyes, your submission, it makes very happy, Reek.  It amuses me to watch you struggle to please me.  Do you know what makes me very angry, Reek?  When you make mistakes, that upsets me.  Ah, I feel you stiffening up, the terror filling you. You are wondering if this is a trick, a game or maybe another test?  My creature, you may calm yourself, unless you want me to react to your terror.  Breathe, little boy, much better.  You are in no trouble, remember?  We are just talking.  Where was I?  Oh yes, mistakes.  You have not made any mistakes recently.  The rhyming is endearing, you have followed all your rules, remembering your name and place.  I am very pleased with your behavior.  So here you are, cuddling in my arms, receiving kindness, a little warmth from your Master."

"Thank you Master.  All I ever want is to behave and make you happy. Anything, I would do anything for you, I would."

"I know that you will do anything and everything I want.  If I commanded it, you would be a little whore for me, wouldn't you?"

"Yes, Master, I would be your wh..whore."

"And if I ordered you to suck every one of my men, you would, wouldn't you?"

"Yes, Master."

"Or if I told you to kneel and let one of my best male dogs fuck you, correct?"

"Yes Master, Reek, weak, meek, freak, please?"

"Oh dear, here comes the rhyming, and you are tense again.  Are you afraid I will order one of these things of you?  I can tell you are.  Yet, if I did order one of these things, you will obey, won't you? Because you are mine, my creature, lucky enough to have a Master to care for you."

"I am very lucky to have you, Master, I am grateful, so grateful, please, I want to be good, I do!"

"Don't flinch, I am wiping away some of these tears.  Really, I know you are not from the North like myself, but how tiny you are!  With how small you have become and all the tears, truly, a little boy.  How would you ever survive without me?  You have been so good, I think you are ready to take the next step in your training, little tiny creature of mine.  I will let you pick of those three choices.  Whichever one you choose, you will serve to the best of your ability, so I can be assured that you really are able to be my most devoted pet.  Once I am sure that you will never, ever disobey, that you clearly understand that you belong to me, perhaps, I will not have to be so cruel anymore.  So which is it, Reek?  My little whore?  Suck all my men?  Fuck my dog?  Decide."

"Master, I..I...would be your little whore, please? weak? meek? I will obey, I will be good."

"Very well, that is your decision.  You will be my little whore, you have had so many whores of your own, you should be well versed in it.  I do understand that then you had a cock and you were the one receiving the pleasure, but surely, deep in that broken mind, you can recall the whores best tricks?  Of course, if you do not perform well, if you are a bad whore, then we shall have to try both other choices.  So get to it, whore.  Use all of you, your fear, the trembling, desperate to please your Master, it makes me hard, Reek.  So please me, I will either climax to your talents, or I will come to your screaming."

 

"Why does he not look at me? Is he capable of answering my questions?" 

"He only looks at me, Father.  Reek can hear and answer you, of course.  He is my very obedient pet.  Loyal and devoted to his beloved Master, aren't you?"

"Yes, Master. I obey, I serve. meek, Reek."

"Why does he rhyme like that?"

"Amusing, isn't it? I taught him to rhyme so he would not forget his name. Now whenever he is overwhelmed or very scared, he rhymes."

"You broke him. I asked you to get a Lord, a Prince and hold him for me.  Now all I see is a pathetic creature that is useless to us."

"I remade him. I created him, trained him.  He will be and do anything we wish, Father.  Reek is useful, I shall prove it to you."

"So be it.  You made this...Reek....show me how useful he will be to us.  Take your men, take your broken kraken, I want Moat Cailin.  Get it for me.  Make sure that your creature proves to be very helpful and useful.  If he is not, then I will let you keep your freakish pet, but you will feel my wrath for it.  Think of it as a game, Ramsay, you like games, don't you?"

"Yes Father, I like games.  I will get the Moat, I will show you that my pet is well trained, will prove more than useful."

"Good.  Now, the two of you may follow me to my chambers.  You have been busy around here, Ramsay. I hear many tales of horror that always seem to end in your name.  Perhaps I have put far too much trust in you.  Perhaps you have forgotten your place here.  So, tonight, you can please me, instead of yourself.  The creature must be a well used whore by now, I imagine.  So we know he will be useful in the bedroom, there is that much. Lock the door, Ramsay.  Take off my clothing, Reek.  Ramsay, remove your own and lay on my bed.  You know the position I wish, don't you?"

"Yes Father, of course."

"Watch your tone, boy!  I will be happy to show you how a real Bolton flays a man, if you need the reminder! Do you need that reminder, boy?"

"No Father. I apologize. Do not flay me, I will obey, I will submit to you, My Lord."

"Much better.  Tell your pet to put his tongue to good use then prepare yourself. Last time you were too dry and you wept like a little girl, remember?"

"Reek, you will use your tongue to please my father.  You will do an excellent job."

"Yes Master, freak,weak,meek."

**Author's Note:**

> At the hunt, at the beginning of episode two, there is a moment when Ramsay speaks to Reek. Right after Reek responds to him, a moment later, Reek mutters what sounds like "weak reek". That spurred this on.


End file.
